Destino
by Scarlet-KD
Summary: Takeru era un fiel creyente del destino, Hikari no lo es... y Yamato, el solo sigue sus instintos. La historia dice ya estar escrita, con un final ya decidido, pero... ¿quien dice que no se puede cambiar? Aunque todo tiene consecuencias y al final... todo debe seguir su curso. YAMAKARI /TAKARI AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Digimon no me pertenece.**_

* * *

 _ **DESTINO**_

 _ **.**_

Prologo

.

Ella estaba en ese mar de gente, en medio de aquella multitud que saltaba, bailaba y cantaba al unisonó y a pesar de eso… estaba sola. No que no le gustara, de hecho para ella eso estaba bien.

Escuchaba la música en sus oídos, aquel beat que producía la batería, las cuerdas del bajo combinadas con la guitarra… y su voz.

 _Ronca, aterciopelada… y aquella manera en la que arrastraba las palabras aun mientras cantaba._

Y la chica solo podía deleitarse con ella mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que la música la envolviera. El delgado suéter que llevaba no era suficiente para aquel frio que había traído el comienzo del invierno.

Su castaña cabellera era sacudida con el viento, y sus caderas y pies eran movidos levemente aun inconscientemente por las canciones.

 _Ella era foco de más de una mirada y no se daba cuenta._

 _._

Entonces la música paro de golpe, aplausos, gritos y silbidos llenaron el ambiente y Hikari abrió los ojos por fin siendo consciente que ya no se encontraba en aquel lugar mágico a donde la música la había conducido…

 _Y lo primero que paso al abrirlos… fue perderse en el profundo mar azul de sus ojos helados; su sonrisa torcida le dio escalofríos y se mordió el labio, nerviosa._

 _Provocando en el aun más interés en aquella chica que bailaba sola en pleno concierto del cual él era el cantante… porque si, la había visto desde el inicio._

.

Es preciso decir que aquel intercambio de miradas era significativo, quizás hubiera sido el comienzo de una historia… o quizás fuera tan solo un desvió, de la historia que se contaría.

Porque a pesar de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, ella no se enamoro de ese chico de gesto gélido y de cabello dorado…

… _o tal vez sí._

 _._

 **̶** **Son buenos ¿cierto?** **̶** ella voltea cuando entiende que le hablan. Se encuentra para su sorpresa con una versión más joven del vocalista al que antes miraba y que ahora ah desaparecido tras bambalinas.

Ella sonríe tímida y un tanto decepcionada, pero ser grosera nunca ha sido lo suyo.

 **̶** **Si que lo son** **̶** le responde al joven de dulce mirada y cálida sonrisa.

̶ **Soy Takeru** **̶** dice ofreciéndole su mano, ella corresponde el saludo amablemente.

 **̶** **Hikari** **̶** la sonrisa de él se agranda.

̶ **¿Estás sola?** **̶** La castaña lo mira y no encuentra presencia alguna de maldad en los ojos del chico, al contrario, siente una extraña comodidad y confianza, aunque eso… no se le hacía del todo bueno.

 **̶** **No, mi hermano conoce a uno de la banda y me ah traído casi a rastras.**

 **̶** **¿Quieres decir que no eres fanática de los conciertos?** **̶** Hikari sonríe al verse descubierta.

 **̶** **No, no realmente, pero debo admitir que ellos podrían hacerme cambiar de opinión.**

 **̶** **Es de familia** ̶ dice guiñándole un ojo, ella no comprende pero tampoco pregunta. ̶ **¿Y qué haces sola? ¿Estás perdida?**

La pregunta le hace recordar que antes de quedarse embobada con la música estaba buscando a su tarugo hermano, por lo que casi inconscientemente mueve la cabeza buscando a su alrededor esperando encontrarlo, por supuesto… no lo consigue.

̶ **Se supone que iría por una cerveza o algo así, pero es muy distraído y seguramente se ha perdido. ̶ El** ríe y a ella le parece una risa muy linda, de esas que suele escuchar en las películas, donde el galán siempre ríe encantadoramente.

̶ **Bueno, yo también estoy esperando a mi hermano ¿esperamos juntos?**

Hikari siempre se dice que es un poco torpe con los chicos, porque es tímida y se avergüenza con mucha facilidad. Ella diría que no a cualquiera que intentara ligarla, porque simplemente no es lo suyo ligar con cualquiera, vamos que incluso le cuesta trabajo hacer amigos.

Sin embargo, estar con el rubio es fácil, porque se le hace amable y sin ninguna mala intención. Así que asiente y ambos se sonríen.

Las personas caminan al lado de ellos con vasos en las manos, listos para dejar aquel escenario improvisado al aire libre. Y por largos momentos ni el rubio ni la castaña se mueven.

Sin embargo Takeru no deja de ponerle atención y discretamente en todo ese tiempo la ha mirado de reojo, porque era inevitable ver tanta belleza en un ser tan pequeño.

 **̶ Estoy escribiendo una historia ̶** el comentario la toma por sorpresa, incluso se siente un tanto perdida en aquella conversación tan improvisada. ̶ **Soy escritor ̶** le dice él, esperando que comprenda mejor.

Hikari asiente, sin saber si él quería que le dijera algo en concreto.

 **̶ No se cómo continuarla.**

 **̶ ¿Sobre qué trata?**

 **̶ Sobre el destino** ̶ dice mientras mira el cielo estrellado que se alza sobre sus cabezas, después la mira a ella, sus ojos rubí lo atrapan de inmediato, en ese instante se pregunta si es la primera vez que ve ese color de ojos, así lo siente. ̶ **dime… ¿tú crees en el destino?**

Ella suelta una risa cantarina y aunque a Takeru le parece hermosa, siente que se está burlando de su pregunta.

̶ **Creo en el de manera que cada quien es dueño de sí mismo y de su propia historia.**

 **̶ Esa es otra forma de decir que no crees ̶** dice riéndose ̶ **Yo pienso diferente… creo que todo está escrito, que cada quien ya forma parte de una historia, que nuestras vidas ya están destinadas para cruzarse con ciertas personas.**

Él le da una mirada significativa. La castaña mira al rubio mientras habla, su voz es suave y profunda y de pronto se siente como si estuviera enfrente de un filósofo.

 **̶** **Como ahora**. ̶ nuevamente se siente perdida en la conversación.

 **̶** **¿Disculpa?**

 **̶** **Creo que tú y yo estábamos destinados a conocernos.**

Y si, ahora ella puede estar segura de que el rubio le coquetea, pero extrañamente no se siente incómoda, al contrario… se siente incluso divertida.

̶ **¿a si? ¿Y por que el destino querría que nos conociéramos?** **̶** El se encoge de hombros.

 **̶** **Yo que sé, puede que nos volvamos mejores amigos, colegas de trabajo… amantes ¿Qué crees tú?**

 **̶** **Creo que estás loco** **̶** dice ella entre risas, porque aquella escena no puede serle mas cómica y extraña ̶ **solo un loco se le acercaría a una extraña a decirle que es su destino.**

 **̶** **Mira el lado positivo… Nunca olvidaras este encuentro, por lo tanto, tampoco te olvidaras de mí.** **̶** Hikari sonríe, porque aunque no quiera admitirlo, el joven tiene razón, nunca podría olvidar aquel encuentro tan… raro. ̶ **Otro punto a favor del destino ¿ves?**

 **̶** **No, no existe destino alguno, tú has venido a hablarrme porque así lo has querido no porque haya algún manual o libro que te haya dicho lo que tenias que hacer**.

 **̶** **Es un buen argumento, pero erróneo. Es verdad que eh venido a hablarte por que he querido pero… es el destino el que ha hecho posible este encuentro** **̶** Por primera vez en la noche Hikari quiere gritarle al joven que está loco, porque lo está, eso es seguro ̶ **¿no te das cuenta?** **̶** ella niega y el ríe ̶ **es el destino el que ha hecho que tu hermano te trajera al concierto, es el destino que ha hecho que yo hiciera lo mismo… y es el destino el que me ha permitido verte entre tanta gente.**

 **̶** **O puede que sean solo coincidencias…**

 **̶** **Pero que terquedad.**

 **̶** **Y bueno… Takeru ¿puedo llamarte así?** **̶** el rubio asiente, encantado por cómo suena su nombre en los labios de ella ̶ ¿ **de qué va a servir todo este destino si nunca nos volveremos a ver?**

 **̶** **¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? Basta con que aceptes salir conmigo.**

Hikari suelta una carcajada. Aquel muchacho es el chico más atrevido que ha conocido en toda su vida, y aunque no le gusta sentirse así… está encantada con él.

 **̶** **El destino te ha jugado una mala broma hoy Takeru** **̶** este la mira interrogante, ella se siente hundirse en aquel hermoso cielo que parecen sus ojos ̶ **esta parte de tu destino** **̶** dice señalándose a sí misma con sus pulgares ̶ **parte mañana a Francia.**

 **̶** **Francia es hermosa.**

 **̶** **Lo sé, creo que lo primero que hare será ir a ver la torre Eiffel** **̶** dijo sin poder evitar su entusiasmo.

 **̶ Aunque es una pena que te vayas tan lejos.**

Ella asiente con una leve sonrisa, no lo dice en voz alta pero igualmente está decepcionada, porque por primera vez se siente ansiosa de salir con alguien, lamentablemente esta vez… el gran destino no lo ha querido así.

Escucha su nombre a sus espaldas, y encuentra a su hermano a lo lejos en compañía de una hermosa pelirroja, le agita la mano. Es una orden, que quiere decir que vaya ahora mismo.

Ella rueda los ojos, ya sabiendo que le espera un sermón sobre que no debe hablar con chicos, y es que a pesar de que ya va a la universidad, su hermano nunca dejara de ser sobre protector con ella. Aunque no es del todo malo.

 **̶** **No te preocupes** **̶** el le enseña su enorme y blanca sonrisa.

 _De esas que una nunca olvida._

 **̶** **El destino tiene increíbles formas de jugar con las personas** **̶** dice guiñándole el ojo ̶ **así que nos vemos después Hikari.**

Ella ladea la cabeza, por que no puede creer aun el gran entusiasmo del chico, aquella manera que tenía de creer tanto en algo tan efímero como lo era el destino.

 **̶** **Si tú lo dices…** **̶** dice con una sonrisa. Takeru toma su mano y le regala un beso en el dorso. Ella siente un cosquilleo recorrerle el cuerpo.

̶ **Ah sido un placer. Adiós Hikari.**

Y sin esperar respuesta él se marcha, y le sigue con la mirada hasta que se pierde en medio de tanta gente. Su corazón palpita fuertemente, aun puede sentir los tibios labios del chico sobre su mano, incluso piensa que ni bañándose podría borrar aquella linda sensación.

 _Aquel fue un encuentro… extraño y quizás, solo quizás… predestinado._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mientras esta hincada sobre la lapida, las lagrimas llenan sus mejillas pero igualmente se confunden con la lluvia. Sus delgados dedos se pasean sobre las palabras escritas en la piedra, el nombre de su amado le quema y revive el dolor de su pecho.

Siente las mejillas heladas, consecuencia de que se encuentra empapada y el viento no ayudaba. Puede ver su aliento y las manos le duelen. Es consciente de que ha estado demasiado tiempo ahí.

̶ **Es hora de irnos ̶** su voz ronca la hace voltear, y cuando lo hace es envuelta por una chamarra de piel negra, el aroma que desprende lo conoce bien y la inunda por completo ̶ **estas helada Hikari.**

 **̶ ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?** ̶ pregunta ignorando el anterior comentario, el rubio la mira con aquellos ojos fríos, como siempre… entonces ella siente que ha vivido ese momento antes, que todo es igual, ella, sus lagrimas, la lluvia y él…

̶ **El mismo que tu. Vamos ̶** el toma su mano para ayudarla a caminar, y ella acepta por fin sintiendo que sus lagrimas estaban terminando de salir.

Y mientras va a su lado Hikari lo mira de reojo, es tan alto que para besarlo tendría que ponerse de puntillas, su cabello empapado es largo a diferencia del de su hermano, su piel es blanca y aunque se comporta tan frio como siempre, ella siente sus manos cálidas o es quizás consecuencia del frio que ella siente en esos momentos.

Inconscientemente recuerda las palabras de aquel joven que conoció en ese concierto, sobre que el destino tenía diferentes formas de jugar con las personas.

De la mano de Yamato se pregunto… si aquello también estaría escrito en su destino. Pero decide eliminar esos pensamientos de inmediato, porque no son correctos, porque la sola idea de haber pensado en el rubio que toma su mano como algo más la hace sentir ya culpable. Y ella ya había cometido demasiados errores.

 _Y un rayo de lucidez pasa por su mente, pensando vagamente que Takeru diría… que todos esos errores también formaban parte de su destino._

 _._

 _._

 _._


	2. Capitulo 1

_Hola chicos! Primero que anda quiero agradecer a los reviews, favs y follows, me hacen feliz._

 _Normalmente no suelo escribir al principio del capitulo pero creo que es necesario esta vez. La historia estará escrita en dos tiempos (presente y pasado) como pudieron deducir en el prologo actualmente Takeru esta muerto pero de igual forma su historia de amor merece ser contada, así que todo se dividirá en "cuando el estaba vivo" y "cuando el muere"_

 _No hay un orden y no puse aviso pues no me agrada poner en mis historias "flashback y fin de flashback" así que ustedes pueden darse cuenta de la diferencia por que obviamente en algunas escenas Takeru esta vivo y en otras no, de todas formas si se les complica y creen necesario que avise a que tiempo me refiero antes de la escena pues lo haré._

 _Sin mas que decir, les dejo con el primero capitulo._

* * *

 _ **DESTINO**_

Capitulo 1.

.

Podía escuchar la lluvia golpetear fuertemente en el vidrio del gran ventanal que daba a la ciudad; estaba sentada en el sillón frente a él, por lo que a pesar que estaba perdida en sus recuerdos era consciente de la manera en la que las gotas resbalaban por el cristal.

Tenía frió e incluso temblaba, su cabello y ropa goteaban mojando en el proceso la tela del mueble y parte de la alfombra, sus manos estaban entrelazadas y estaba recargada en sus piernas buscando así algo de calor.

Sintió la toalla caer sobre su cabeza y segundos después el rubio se agachaba frente a ella, tallando su cabello para secarle. Con sus grandes manos alrededor de su cara él la miro y Hikari al notarlo tan cerca se perdió en sus ojos azules, aunque eso no era nuevo, siempre le había sucedido con él.

 **̶-** **Estas helada… No debiste salir con este clima** **̶** Su voz era fría, sin embargo podía notar amabilidad, ella podía escucharlo y aun así no tenia voz para responder; Yamato suspiro. ̶ **Ya te prepare el baño, puedes tomar una pijama mía, aunque claro te quedara grande. ̶** dijo con su cara inexpresiva de siempre, pero con un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos.

Hikari asintió. El se levanto y la ayudo, luego la castaña se alejo por el pasillo a paso lento bajo la atenta mirada del rubio.

Se desvistió con calma, dejando a un lado su ropa empapada y cuando se metió en la tina se dejo envolver por la cálida sensación del agua caliente sobre su cuerpo helado. Su mirada rubí se clavo en el techo.

Aquel no había sido un buen día, aunque no era que no lo supiera, aquella fecha seria su aniversario de tres años de noviazgo con Takeru… claro, si el aun estuviera. Inevitablemente recordó que en poco tiempo seria navidad, y sería la primera en años que no la pasaría a su lado, poco después sería el último día del año… y también, el aniversario número uno de su muerte.

Y cuando comenzaba a dolerle nuevamente el corazón, cuando estaba a punto de volver a llorar… llego a sus oídos el sonido de una canción, proveniente de la sala en donde aun se encontraba el rubio que la había llevado a esa casa. Claro, reconoció la canción de inmediato y entonces una sonrisa melancólica se apodero de sus labios.

Aun le venía a la mente él como lo había conocido en aquel concierto, la manera tan familiar en que le hablo, su sonrisa… tan amable como cálida, su voz, llena de asombro y diversión y sus ojos, tan azules como el cielo claro y la canción de fondo… que hablaba sobre alguien con fuerte decisiones y con objetivos fijos justo como el… también hablaba de un adiós.

Hikari rió ante la ironía, era gracioso pero no quería pensar que desde ese momento ya estuviera escrito que ellos se dirían esa palabra "adiós"

Y es que el destino era algo en lo que nunca había creído, hasta que lo conoció a él. Había creído que jamás volvería a ver a ese chico tan extraño…

 _Pero Takeru se había metido en su vida sin siquiera pedir permiso._

.

.

.

Caminaba despacio entre las calles cubiertas de París. Hacia frió, tanto que incluso podía ver su aliento, tomo su bufanda y se la acomodo, envolviéndosela con un poco de dificultad al tener una mano ocupada con su teléfono pegado a la oreja.

 **̶ No pasa nada Taichí, está todo bien… ̶** respondía con una sonrisa a su hermano del otro lado de la línea.

 **̶ ¿Segura? ¿Cómo fue tu vuelo?**

 **̶ Por enésima vez… estuvo perfecto ¿Qué tal todo allá?**

 **̶ Bien, supongo… ̶** el tono de su voz la hizo suspirar.

 **̶ Tai… ¿sigues enojado?**

 **̶ No, nunca estuve enojado.**

 **̶ A mi no puedes engañarme, lo sabes… ̶** decía, sentándose en una banca, justo frente a la torre, maravillándose con la vista.

 **̶ ¿Y qué es lo que quieres que te diga? No estoy enojado, solo decepcionado.**

 **̶ Ya hablamos de esto.**

 **̶ Lo sé, y de todas formas ya no hay nada que hacer, simplemente… esperaba que cuando entraras a la universidad lo hicieras aquí en Tokio, pero decidiste irte hasta otro país.** ̶ Hikari rodó los ojos, no quería envolverse nuevamente en esa discusión, era desgastante y al final siempre terminaba sintiéndose mal por su hermano.

 **̶ No fue por la universidad o por qué no quisiera estar en casa con ustedes… me ofrecieron esta beca en una de las mejores universidades, no podía desaprovecharla, claro… la academia de baile es extra ̶** dijo sonriente bastante conforme con sus decisiones.

 **̶ Ya lo sé… ̶** respondió el con exasperación ̶ **es solo que dejaste la casa demasiado joven, nunca me pareció correcto que te fueras desde los once con los abuelos y cuando por fin pensé que te tendría más cerca, decides irte más lejos que nunca.**

 **̶ Tai…**

 **̶ Ya, olvídalo… estoy feliz por ti, lo sabes, tan solo cuídate mucho y no olvides avisarme si un chico se te acerca ¿de acuerdo?**

 **̶ Lo sé, lo sé…**

 **̶ Enserio Hikari, basta una llamada para que tome el primer vuelo a Francia y ponga en su lugar a todo el que se lo merezca ̶** la castaña rio, no podía verlo pero estaba segura que su hermano estaba golpeando el puño contra la palma de su mano en un gesto amenazador.

̶ **Tranquilo, te mantendré al tanto de lo que haga con mis tres novios.**

 **̶ ¡¿De qué diablos hablas?! ¡Hikari Yagami eres demasiado joven para tener novio! ¡Menos tres! ̶** La morena no pudo evitar carcajearse.

 **̶ Ok, entonces ¿de mis amigos con derechos?**

 **̶ ¿Sabes qué? Voy para allá.**

 **̶ ¡ES broma Taichí! Jajajajaja ¿quieres relajarte? Estaré bien, se cuidarme sola… lo hecho desde pequeña.**

 **̶ Hikari vivir con los abuelos no es estar sola, además los chicos se aprovechan de las personas extranjeras porque saben que no tienen familia cerca, estas indefensa… ̶** la castaña pone los ojos en blanco ̶ **estaba pensando en tomar un intercambio, ¿Qué te parecería vivir juntos en Francia?**

 **̶ ¿Estas bromeando verdad?**

 **̶ ¿No te gustaría? ̶** Ella se sobo el puente de la nariz, a veces le sorprendía todo lo que su hermano podía llegar a hacer con tal de tenerla bien vigilada y alejada del sexo masculino.

 **̶ Sabes… debo irme.**

 **̶ ¿Por qué?**

 **̶ Porque es mi segundo día en Francia, estoy frente a la torre Eiffel y de hecho tengo una preciosa vista que merece ser fotografiada ̶** dijo tomando su cámara profesional colgando de su cuello.

 **̶ No me mientas Hikari ¿hay un chico contigo?**

 **̶ ¿Qué? ¿Taichí no me acabas de escuchar? Es mi segundo día aquí, no conozco a nadie.**

 **̶ Mas te vale… ¿entonces prefieres tomar una foto de esa tonta torre que hablar con tu hermano favorito?**

 **̶ Eres mi único hermano Tai.**

 **̶ Ese no es el punto, ¿sabes qué? Todas las mujeres son iguales, siempre prefiriendo un una tonta foto o un estúpido partido de tenis sobre mí. ̶** Hikari alzo una ceja, segundos después suspiro comprendiendo la situación.

 **̶ Eso explica porque estas tan irritante.**

 **̶ ¿Qué?**

 **̶ Estas molesto porque Sora prefirió ir a un partido de tenis que salir contigo ¿cierto? ̶** El silencio que se produjo del otro lado le hizo saber que había acertado ̶ **¿acaso no recuerdas todas las veces en que as preferido el fut bol sobre ella?**

 **̶ En primera, es diferente porque a Sora también le gusta el fut bol pero a mí no me gusta el tenis, y segunda… no estoy enojado por eso, estoy enojado porque invito primero al idiota de Yamato que a mí.**

 **̶ ¿Qué no Yamato es el nombre de tu mejor amigo?**

 **̶ Ese ingrato no es mi amigo, es un ladrón de mejores amigas.**

 **̶ Por cierto, no puedo creer que aun no conozca al chico que ha logrado que vayas mejorando en tus materias, debo agradecerlo… por cierto, dile que el concierto estuvo increíble… aunque no se cual de todos los de la banda era.**

 **̶ ¡No me estas escuchando Hikari! ¿El me está robando a Sora y solo puedes adularlo? ¿Qué clase de hermana eres tú?**

 **̶ Taichí…**

 **̶ ¿Qué?**

 **̶ Si estas celoso entonces se un poco más inteligente y en vez de ponerte a hacer berrinches de niña y quedarte en casa, ve al partido de Sora y demuéstrale que tu puedes apoyarla mejor que nadie.**

 **̶ ¡No estoy celoso!**

 **̶ ¿Es enserio? ¿De todo lo que dije solo pusiste atención en esa parte? Eres un caso Tai, debo irme.**

 **̶ Si, como sea… las mujeres son unas ingratas.**

 **̶ jajajajaja te amo Tai, te llamo en la semana.**

 **̶- ¿Cómo que en la semana? Te llamo mañana, adiós.**

 **̶ Adiós ̶** dijo totalmente resignada, no tenia caso, sabía que su hermano tardaría varios días en aceptar que no podía llamarle a cada rato, pero bueno… en algún momento lo comprendería.

Cuando colgó, guardo su teléfono en el abrigo y por fin, decidió darse a la tarea de fotografiar el paisaje frente a ella. Tomo varias, desde diferentes ángulos, sus pies se hundían en la nieve y el fuerte viento le revolvía el cabello, pero nada le había impedido conseguir la foto perfecta.

Y mientras la miraba en su cámara con una sonrisa, un fuerte viento la golpeo y su mascada rosa salió volando lejos de ella.

La siguió pero el frió y la nieve alentaron su paso. Aun así siguió caminando esperando aun poder encontrarla pero después de varios minutos y cuando los copos de nieve empezaron a caer se rindió. Suspiro decepcionada, esa mascada era una de sus favoritas.

 **̶ Creo que perdiste esto ̶** se sobresalto ante aquella voz extrañamente… familiar.

Y lo que vio al voltear, fue al mismo chico que dos noches atrás había conocido en el concierto del mejor amigo de su hermano. De cabello rubio tapado con un gorro gris, vestido de negro, con sudadera y saco, guantes de piel, sus ojos azules y por último, dándole un toque muy atractivo a su apariencia, su linda sonrisa.

Hikari boqueo, aun sorprendida, ¿Qué posibilidades había?

 **̶ Tu… pero… ¿me estas siguiendo? ̶** Su risa la hizo avergonzarse, quizás había sonado demasiado engreída.

̶ **Hola ¿Cómo estás? Yo bien, ¿Qué tal tu?... normalmente es como se saluda.**

 **̶ Oh, si… perdón, es que… ¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **̶ Pues de hecho yo vivo aquí ̶** contesta con satisfacción ̶ **te dije que era hermosa ̶** dice refiriéndose a la ciudad.

̶ ¿ **Por qué no lo dijiste ese día? ̶** Takeru se encogió de hombros.

 **̶ No lo vi necesario… ̶** el rubio le tendió la frazada ̶ **se te cayo esto.**

 **̶ ¿Cómo sabes que es mía? ̶** Le pregunto ella interrogante.

Se dijo que quizás estaba sonando un tanto… paranoica, pero era demasiado extraño, e incluso por un momento se sintió acosada pero… la idea desapareció casi de inmediato, siendo remplaza ahora por algo como que el chico tenía un don o poderes o algo que le había permitido seguirla hasta ahí, y saber que había perdido su mascada, tal vez con ellos también la había encontrado.

Entonces se dijo que ya era demasiado, si seguía así terminaría loca, no podía ser que tuviera tanta imaginación.

 **̶ Lo siento en mi corazón ̶** ella lo miro, y entonces el rubio soltó una carcajada ̶ **o quizás lo sé porque es la misma que llevabas al concierto.**

La morena se sonroja, por que definitivamente debió recordar eso en vez de ponerse a imaginar cosas.

̶ **Gracias** ̶ dijo tímidamente mientras la tomaba y se la enredaba en el cuello. ̶ **eres muy oportuno.** ̶ El sonrió aun mas.

 **̶ Estaba con mi familia ̶** dijo girando a sus espaldas, hacia un carrito donde vendían crepas, sin embargo ahí no había nadie más que el vendedor ̶ **pero creo que me han dejado atrás.**

 **̶ Lo siento, es mi culpa.**

 **̶ No… es algo más**

Ella se ríe y mira hacia abajo, sabe bien lo que piensa el rubio y aunque no quiera admitirlo ni siquiera para ella misma… piensa un tanto parecido.

 **̶ Si, es una increíble coincidencia.**

 **̶ Oh vamos… se que piensas lo mismo que yo, que ha sido el destino.**

 **̶ Oh tal vez pienso que eres un acosador obsesionado conmigo que incluso es capaz de viajar de un país a otro con tal de seguirme, lo cual… me asusta bastante.**

 **̶ ¿Tengo cara de acosador? ̶** Hikari sonríe divertida y el bufa ̶ **has herido mis sentimientos, ahora iré a quemar las quinientas fotos que tengo de ti y todo tu expediente, tendré que borrar de mi memoria tu horario y mira que será difícil olvidar las horas en las que vas al baño porque son las que más me costó averiguar.**

Claro ambos rieron a carcajadas, Hikari no recuerda la última vez en que se sintió tan cómoda con un extraño.

 **̶ Oye, si no tienes nada que hacer, yo eh sido olvidado por mi familia y dejado atrás y tu pareces estar un poco sola en esta gran ciudad… ¿quieres comer una crepa?**

 **̶ Claro, si señor acosador, solo si prometes no fotografiarme cuando como** ̶ Takeru fingió una cara de decepción.

 **̶ ¿Bromeas? Me falta una de esas a mi colección**

Y entre risas se encaminaron hacia el carrito de crepas, pidieron y posteriormente tomaron asiento en una banca.

Y mientras comían; Hikari no pudo evitar observarlo. El mira hacia el frente disfrutando de cada bocado de su crepa de cajeta y admitió para si misma que Takeru era realmente guapo, su cabello dorado se movía con el viento dándole un toque desordenado bastante sexy, su perfil era perfecto, su nariz del tamaño correcto y respingada y sus labios… y detrás de él la torre Eiffel.

Simplemente tenía que capturar aquel momento.

Y el sonido del flash sorprendió por completo al rubio.

 **̶ ¡Hey! ¿Qué acabas de hacer?**

 **̶ Lo siento, pero es que me aprecio una toma perfecta.**

 **̶ Eso no es justo, yo tengo prohibido tomarte fotos aunque soy tu acosador predilecto pero a ti no te importa fotografiarme con la comida en la boca, ¿Quién es ahora la acosadora? ̶** Hikari soltó una carcajada. ̶ **es una cámara profesional. ̶** dijo curioso asomándose para ver la cámara.

 **̶ Pero que perspicaz.**

 **̶ Bueno al menos ya tienes la confianza para molestarme ̶** ella volvió a reír, había reído tanto esa tarde que incluso empezaba a dolerle la pansa. Y su comentario se la hizo plantearse nuevamente… si era normal sentirse tan bien con alguien al que apenas conoces. ̶ **¿Eres fotógrafa o es puro gusto?**

 **̶ Ambas, yo… desde pequeña siempre me gusto capturar momentos únicos, ya sabes… cosas que no se repiten, escenas de amor, niños jugando… amaneceres.**

 **̶ Todo eso se repite, estoy seguro que hoy también amaneció, ya sabes, como ayer, y antier y también el día anterior** ̶ ella lo miro y después puso los ojos en blanco ante su absurda burla. ̶ **Y seguro que mañana también amanecerá, o al menos eso espero. ̶** Hikari sonrió ante el sarcasmo del rubio.

 **̶ Ninguno es igual al anterior.**

Le dijo ella, tan segura de sí misma… y durante momentos, que ninguno de los dos supo cuanto fue, se miraron, se perdieron en los ojos del otro. Takeru que jamás había pensado de esa forma, se dijo que sin duda ella tenía toda la razón y desde ahora, jamás podría ver un amanecer de la misma manera.

.

.

.

Hikari abrió los ojos, ni siquiera sabe cuando los cerró exactamente. El golpe fuerte en la puerta la hace sobresaltarse y hace que se siente en la tina, el agua antes caliente ahora está casi fría.

 **̶ Hikari ¿estás bien?**

 **̶ S… si ̶** responde tímida aunque alto para que la escuche ̶ ¿ **pasa algo?**

 **̶ Solo quería saber, has estado ahí una hora ¿necesitas algo?**

 **̶ No, no… ya salgo.**

 **̶ Te deje ropa en mi cama ̶** y la castaña solo escucha sus pasos alejarse de la puerta, suelta un suspiro.

No estaba nada bien el haberse quedado dormida en una tina, no estaba nada bien el haberse quedado en el cementerio por tanto tiempo incluso bajo la lluvia, no estaba bien haber ido a casa de Yamato… no… eso estaba pésimo.

Tomo una toalla y se envolvió en ella, luego salió del cuarto con rumbo a la habitación del rubio. Cerró la puerta al entrar y su mirada viajo por el lugar. Sonrió, era un desastre. No como el de Tai, estaba segura el cuarto de su hermano era un caso extremo; pero si había varia ropa tirada por la habitación, la cama estaba mal hecha, se notaba que la había arreglado apenas y que no había puesto mucho esfuerzo en ella, la consola, los controles y varios discos de juegos se encontraban tirados en el piso, y la cómoda tenia los discos mal puestos, una guitarra descansaba en la pared.

No era la primera vez que entraba al cuarto de Yamato, quizás por ello se sentía bien, por eso y por el aroma apenas perceptible que había por todo el lugar. Se sentó en la cama mirando las prendas a su lado. La playera negra le había quedado enorme pero le gustaba, se sentía bastante cómoda, el pants podía ajustarse a su cintura aun así era notable la diferencia de tamaño en las pierna de él y ella, no podía evitar arrastrarlo al caminar.

Entonces el perfume de el entro con más intensidad y ella se abrazo a sí misma, nunca, nunca en su vida se cansaría de aquel olor inconfundible, tan serio, tan elegante, tan cautivador, tan Yamato…

Se encontró a sí misma en el cuarto del rubio, abrazándose para captar mejor el olor, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios.

Y nuevamente, se dijo que no estaba bien. Y por ello dejo de abrazarse a sí misma y salió del cuarto.

Otro exquisito olor entro por sus fosas nasales, y lo supo de inmediato, que la cena ya estaría lista. Sintió un poco de emoción porque si había comida deliciosa, definitivamente esa era la que hacia Yamato. Cuando llego a la cocina un rubor intenso cubrió sus mejillas. El rubio le daba la espalda cocinando algo en la estufa, pero eso no era nada. El motivo de la vergüenza de la castaña era que el chico no llevaba nada encima más que un pants gris.

 **̶ Hice hot kakes con chocolate ̶** dijo volteándose poniendo el plato con ellos en la mesa ̶ **van de maravilla con chocolate caliente y este clima. ̶** Ella lo miro, siempre le sorprendía el como una frase que podía entenderse como amable, simpática y dulce… él la podía decir de manera tan seca.

Por supuesto que Hikari no resistió verlo de frente, la forma en que sus músculos y abdomen se marcaban, de manera no exagerada pero sí bastante llamativa, y una que otra gota que aun caía por su cabello resbalaba por él, todo ello la había hecho bajar la mirada aun mas sonrojada.

 **̶ ¿Estás bien? ̶** no supo en qué momento el había llegado a su lado, puso una mano sobre su frente haciéndola alzar la cara. ̶ **Estas muy roja, no me extrañaría que te enfermaras…**

 **̶ Eh… estaré bien ̶** contesto tímidamente. Yamato alzo una ceja pero sonrió bastante conforme.

 **̶ Intente marcarle a Taichí pero no contesta.**

 **̶ Fue con Sora a Kyoto, regresara hasta el domingo, seguramente van de camino así que no tiene señal, pe… pero no te preocupes, ya me iré a casa.**

 **̶ ¿Por qué no lo hablamos mientras cenamos? ̶** contesto el rubio jalando la silla indicándole que se sentara.

Su voz había sonado un tanto… seductora, pero claro ella se dijo que lo estaba imaginado. Yamato era así de todas formas. El tipo de chico malo, encantador y coqueto que volvía a todas locas, y que para su desgracia lograba de alguna forma… intimidarla, no de manera malvada, más bien… de una forma que la hacía sentir bastante bien.

Sacudió su cabeza levemente tratando de disipar esas ideas que "para nada eran correctas" ocasionando en Yamato una sonrisa de la que la chica no se dio cuenta. Tomo asiento y el también lo hizo ofreciéndole antes una taza con delicioso chocolate caliente.

 **̶ ¿Segura que estas bien?**

 **̶ S… si ¿Por qué?**

 **̶ Me preocupo encontrarte de esa forma en el cementerio… ¿Por qué estabas ahí?**

 **̶ Solo tuve ganas, hoy seria nuestro aniversario y…**

 **̶ Lo entiendo** ̶ Hikari lo miro y el también la miraba, entonces sus ojos no le parecieron del todo fríos, y su sonrisa era amable. ̶ **Pero no deberías exponerte de esa manera.**

 **̶ ¿Tu que hacías ahí?**

 **̶ Nada ̶** respondió de inmediato, tanto que Hikari sintió que se había puesto un poco nervioso ̶ **yo estaba… ̶** pensaba demasiado la respuesta o eso le pareció a la castaña ̶ **comprando unas cuerdas para mi guitarra, entonces te vi pasar… eso fue todo.**

 **̶ Ah… pero, creí que tu guitarra era nueva y…**

 **̶ ¿Qué tal esta el chocolate? Mamá lo trajo de Francia, creí que quizás te sabría un tanto familiar ̶** Hikari dio un sorbo al chocolate, despacio para no quemarse, luego sonrió sintiendo el sabor tan familiar de aquella bebida.

 **̶ Tienes razón, yo también solía hacer este chocolate ̶** dice mirándolo, recordando las noches frías en que lo hacía para ella y Takeru, cuando se envolvían en mantas y miraban películas. ̶ **Aunque a ti te queda mejor.**

El sonrió y ella volvió a sonrojarse, consecuencia de aquellos hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas.

 **̶ Deberías quedarte.**

 **̶ Oh no, no, yo debo volver a casa.**

 **̶ Pero Taichí no está, estarás sola ¿Qué pasa si te enfermas? ̶** El que hablara tan serio la hizo sentirse confundida, eso siempre le pasaba con Yamato y era frustrante por qué no sabía si le daba igual o realmente le importaba.

 **̶ Yo…**

 **̶ Te quedaras ̶** dijo levantando los platos y llevándolos al fregadero. Si Hikari no lo conociera pensaría que era una persona obstinada y además a ella no le parecería que le ordenaran de esa forma.

Pero la verdad era que esa reacción había respondido a su duda anterior y ahora sabía con certeza que Yamato estaba preocupado por ella; también sabía que aquella era la única manera en que podía demostrarlo, siempre siendo tan duro y seco.

 **̶ Está bien ̶** dijo con una sonrisa ̶ **pero deberás servirme otra taza de este maravilloso chocolate.**

 **̶ Es un buen trato.**

 **̶ Y ponte una playera.**

 **̶ ¿Perdón?**

 **̶ Está bien que te sientas cómodo en casa, pero como me quedare esta noche no puedes quedarte así ̶** contesto con superioridad, el sonrió levantando una ceja.

 **̶ Vaya… ¿será que te sientes intimidada? ̶** Hikari abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿Qué estaba insinuando?

̶ **¿Qué? ̶** El soltó varias carcajadas, su manera de reír era seductora, como casi todo en él y… ¡Dios como la odiaba! ̶ **¿De qué te ríes? Yo solo digo que no es correcto que estés semidesnudo en mi presencia.**

 **̶ Por favor… no es algo que no hayas visto antes** ̶ Hikari boqueo ̶ **es decir… tu y Takeru ̶** Hikari bajo los ojos no demostrando que estaba aliviada; no que estuviera bien que se refiriera a su intimidad con Takeru pero eso era mejor a lo otro que ella había pensado. El hizo un gesto con los dedos, juntándolos mientras trataba de contener la risa por la cara tan roja de la castaña.

Se estaba burlando de ella, y aunque no lo había dicho era obvio que si se había referido a otra cosa. Más específicamente a un momento de hace ya algunos meses.

 **̶ No hablare de esto contigo ̶** dijo levantándose de la mesa mientras Yamato seguía riendo.

Y es que no lo hacía mucho, porque eran contadas las personas con las que el se sentía cómodo, y Hikari era una de ellas, e incluso era quizás con la que mas podía ser autentico. Porque era dulce y noble, ella no juzgaba al contrario, aceptaba a las personas tal y como eran, simplemente era única él siempre lo supo. Y la había extrañado.

 **̶ Dormirás en mi cama ̶** ella se volteo con los ojos bien abiertos y aun sonrojada. Yamato sonrió divertido.

 **̶ ¿Qué?**

 **̶ Tranquila Hikari no dormiré contigo si es lo que piensas. ̶** Ella bajo la mirada avergonzada ̶ ¿ **o acaso te incomoda dormir en ella?**

Ella lo volvió a mirar, pero era difícil porque Yamato tenía ese don, esa manera de mirar a las personas que lograba… intimidar, en ese momento ella estaba segura que la estaba retando a responder algo que él quería escuchar pero que ella no se atrevía a decir.

 **̶ No… ̶** la respuesta no le gusto. El apretó la mandíbula reteniendo su enojo. Hikari solo podía mirar el suelo.

̶ **Bien, no tendría por qué, después de todo… ̶** el se acerco con paso firme, haciendo que ella respondiera con un paso atrás topándose con la pared. Él le hablo al oído ̶ **has estado ahí antes** **̶** Hikari trago saliva mientras sus mejillas se ponían mas rojas, podía sentir la voz de él resentida y no podía sostenerle la mirada ̶ **Pero** **no te preocupes ̶** dijo alejándose de ella y nuevamente mirándola con frialdad ̶ **yo dormiré en la sala**. ̶ entonces le dio la espalda regresando a la cocina ̶ **pero no me vestiré.**

El rubio comenzó a fregar los platos, seguía molesto pero no con Hikari sino consigo mismo, aun podía sentir la presencia de ella, ahí donde la había dejado, recargada en la pared de la sala. Soltó un suspiro y volteo a verla cerrando la llave del fregadero.

 **̶ Lo siento, se que lo habíamos acordado pero yo…**

 **̶ Está bien** ̶ entonces le sonrió, pero a Yamato no le costó trabajo saber que era fingida que lo hacía por él, para no hacerlo sentir mal y eso le enojaba aun mas.

 **̶ Se que lo arruine así que si estas enojada solo debes decirlo, si quieres gritarme hazlo. ̶** Por que él había roto una promesa, un acuerdo llevado a cabo en silencio pero la verdad… no se arrepentía e incluso tenía ganas de romperlo aun mas, sin embargo sabía perfectamente que ella no se sentía igual.

 **̶ Pero no quiero hacerlo, nunca podría enojarme contigo…**

 **̶ Entonces… ¿Qué tal si me dices que es lo que te pasa?** ̶ dijo volviendo a acercarse a ella, con la taza de su chocolate en mano. El enojo había bajado, aunque claro… nunca pudo estar demasiado tiempo enojado con ella.

 _Era gracioso y molesto a la vez el cómo lograba manipularlo sin siquiera quererlo._

 **̶ Ya te lo dije.**

 **̶ Bien, entonces no me lo dirás** ̶ Hikari cerró los ojos, odiaba que la conociera tan bien, odiaba no poder engañarlo y odiaba necesitarlo tanto. ̶ **entonces** ̶ continuo mientras ponía la taza en la mesa, entonces tomo su mentón y alzo su cara para que lo mirara ̶ **podemos… romper un momento el acuerdo; puedo darte el gran placer de abrazarme.**

Ella rió, esta vez sinceramente.

 **̶ Pero tendrás que aguantar que no traiga playera.**

Hikari lo miro, moría por abrazarlo, lo había pensado desde que había llegado a su casa, y es que lo había extrañado tanto… pero si lo hacía, si se dejaba llevar ahora por sus sentimientos destruiría todo la distancia que había logrado poner en esos días, todo se iría a la basura.

Eso no podía pasar… ella no podía permitirse hacerle daño a alguien más.

̶ **Deja de pensar**

Entonces sin pedir permiso por qué claro el jamás pedía permiso, la abrazo y ella se dejo envolver en sus fuertes brazos, sintiendo su aroma de el mismo y no de su ropa, sintiendo cada parte de él, sintiendo realmente cuanto lo había necesitado.

Yamato beso su cabeza y Hikari se dijo que por esa noche… estaba bien.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Confundidos? jajajajaa no olviden dejarme su opinión. Nos leemos pronto!_


	3. Capitulo 2

Digimon no me perteneces.

* * *

 _ **DESTINO**_

 _ **.**_

Capitulo 2

.

Le dio un último sorbo a su chocolate caliente dejando por fin la taza vacía, puso el billete sobre la mesa y sin esperar cambio se levanto. Dios gracias a la señora regordeta que preparaba las bebidas y al muchacho delgado y sonrojado que a había atendido y después salió por la puerta del cristal de aquel café.

EL viento helado le golpeo la cara haciéndola estremecer, se acomodo el gorro y la bufanda, metió sus manos en el abrigo y siguió su camino.

No se dio cuenta cuando había terminado enfrente del edificio donde estaba el departamento de Yamato, frunció el ceño, a su conciencia le gustaba jugar con ella.

Habían pasado un par de días desde que se había quedado en su casa, no había pasado nada, después de aquel abrazo ella fue hasta su habitación y se durmió, al di siguiente había dejado la casa a primera hora. Ella no se encontraba con ganas de verlo y al parecer el tampoco pues no había llamado, no que lo esperara o tal vez si aunque no lo admitiera, de todas formas no le sorprendía, Yamato no era de los que buscaban mucho a las personas.

 **̶** **¿Hikari?** **̶** volteo al escuchar su nombre. Se encontró con un moreno de una grande sonrisa, igualmente abrigado que ella.

 **̶** **Diasuke** **̶** pronuncio por que tenía ya algún tiempo que no veía a su viejo amigo ̶ **¿Cómo estás?**

 **̶** **No me quejo** ̶ respondió encogiéndose de hombros y acercándose a ella. Hikari se sorprendió cuando el castaño le rodeo con sus brazos en un efusivo abrazo ̶ **tenia mucho que no te veía** **̶** Hikari le sonrió amablemente mientras correspondía su abrazo.

 **̶** **Lo siento, eh estado un poco metida en la universidad.**

 **̶** **Lo sé, aun sigo diciendo que estas un poco loca, no te conformas con ser fotógrafa profesional si no que ahora serás maestra… ¿es que no te cansas de estudiar?**

Ella fingió una risita mientras bajaba la mirada.

̶ **Siempre me ha gustado hacer muchas cosas… ¿Qué hay de ti?**

 **̶** **Sigo jugando… estoy por pasar a tercera división** **̶** dijo el cerrando los ojos y levantando el mentón con un gesto de superioridad al mismo tiempo que se señalaba con su pulgar, aunque después relajo el rostro y sonrió mas tímidamente ̶ **aunque a decir verdad… creo que es tiempo de dejarlo.**

̶ **¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Tú amas el fut bol.**

 **̶** **Si pero… en realidad es complicado ¿Tai no te ha dicho?** **̶** la castaña levanto una ceja confundida y Daisuke rió ̶ **bueno supongo que no, en realidad estoy con un proyecto, estoy por abrir un restaurante de fideos.**

Hikari abre la boca, porque justo ahora recuerda que su hermano ya le había comentado algo así hace algunos días, pero ella no había puesto atención.

 **̶** **Si ya recuerdo, Tai si me había comentado algo… ¡es increíble Dai!**

 **̶** **En realidad ya está todo listo, ya sabes… detalles, pero no puedo hacerme totalmente cargo de él si mi tiempo está dividido así que… dejare el fut bol antes de que sea demasiado tarde.**

 **̶** **Bueno, estoy sorprendida Dai… quiero decir tu siempre dijiste que tu plan era llegar a ser un gran futbolista, era tu sueño.**

 **̶** **De sueños no se vive Hikari…** ̶ aquella frase la hizo enmudecer, porque ya la había escuchado antes.

̶ **Estoy segura que lo hubieras conseguido.**

 **̶** **Quizás, pero no lo sé… de un tiempo para creo que era justo y necesario sentar cabeza, ya no soy tan joven y…**

̶ **No hables como si fueras un anciano.** **̶** Ambos soltaron una carcajada.

 **̶** **No, no tanto así pero para llegar a ser un futbolista de verdad bueno… la edad importa y bastante y… no lo sé, creo que ya no es lo mismo, ya no pienso igual que cuando tenía dieciocho cuando el fut bol era todo para mi, ahora ha pasado a segundo plano, tal vez incluso más abajo.**

Hikari sonrió mientras lo miraba hablar y se pregunto… ¿en qué momento Daisuke había cambiado tanto? ¿Tan sumida había estado en su tristeza que no se había percatado del cambio de uno de sus amigos mas importantes? ¿Los demás habrían cambiado de esa manera?

Y es que frente a ella ya no estaba el chico inmaduro que solo hablaba de fut bol y chicas que todo en lo que pensaba era en la fiesta que habría el fin de semana. Frente a él estaba un chico preocupado por su futuro y preparándose para él, alguien maduro sin perder esa alegría que lo caracterizaba.

 **̶ Bueno, creo que te ira genial… los fideos que hiciste en mi cumpleaños eran increíbles. ̶** El moreno sonrió ante aquella mención.

 **̶ Es buen saber que te gustaran.**

 **̶ Si, me encantaron ̶** Hikari se mordió el labio ̶ **lamento no habértelo dicho**.

̶ **Olvídalo… ya tiene mucho tiempo.** ̶ respondió, por no era como si la chica hubiera estado en condiciones de festejar su cumpleaños como era debido, a tres meses de la muerte de su novio. ̶ Hikari asintió con la cabeza agradeciendo que él no dijera nada mas o insinuara nada acerca de Takeru ̶ **bueno… ¿vendrás a la inauguración?**

 **̶ Claro Dai, me encantaría ̶** respondió amablemente con una encantadora sonrisa que a Daisuke le hizo recordar a la Hikari de hace algún tiempo y le hizo feliz.

No lo diría pero ya no miraba ese vacío en sus ojos que antes tenía y cuando le hablo hace unos minutos el no esperaba que ella le respondiera sonriente a decir verdad esperaba unas secas palabras y que después se fuera. En cambio ahí estaba, esa encantadora chica con los ojos rubíes más brillante que nunca.

̶ **Entonces es un hecho, no me quedes mal ¿de acuerdo? ̶** Hikari levanto la palma de su mano.

 **̶ Lo prometo.**

 **̶ Genial, y dime… ¿vienes a ver a Yamato?**

Ante la pregunta Hikari bajo la mirada de inmediato y Daisuke levanto una ceja y sonreía divertido al mirar el leve pero perceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 **̶ N… no yo solo… ah no, no es que…**

 **̶ Está bien, no viniste a verlo ya entendí ̶** le dijo el moreno muy divertido y Hikari no podía sentirse más avergonzada.

De todas formas ¿Por qué estaba así? Ella no había venido a verlo y no estaba haciendo nada malo y sobre todo… Daisuke no tenía por qué pensar cosas que no eran, ella no estaba haciendo nada.

 **̶ Yo si vine a verlo, se quedo con mi auto desde el sábado pasado ̶** dijo riéndose sobándose la nuca ̶ **y ya lo necesito.**

 **̶ ¿Por qué Yamato tiene tu auto?**

 **̶ Bueno ̶** se rasco la barbilla nervioso ̶ **el cumpleaños de Joe se salió un poco de control, Dios tenía mucho tiempo que no bebía de esa manera te lo juro. ̶** Hikari rió. ̶ **Aunque Yamato tampoco estaba muy sobrio que digamos.**

 **̶ Parece que estuvo divertida; ¿Por qué vienes hasta ahora por tus llaves?**

 **̶ Bueno, no eh necesitado tanto mi auto y el caminar hace bien a la salud, y además…** ̶ Daisuke le sonrió dulcemente ̶ **no te habría encontrado… Tal vez era el destino.**

Hikari parpadeo y boqueo, totalmente impactada. En ese rato Daisuke la había hecho recordar dos veces a Takeru utilizando exactamente dos frases tan suyas y no pudo evitar pensar que era por algo, que tal vez si era el destino.

 **̶ ¿Me acompañas con Yamato?**

Hikari se quedo en silencio mirando al castaño que no entendía la extraña reacción que estaba teniendo ella.

Y es que seguía en trance intentando comprender y al mismo tiempo decirse que no, que Takeru ya no estaba ahí para hacerle creer que cada acontecimiento tenía un porqué. La verdad es que si pensaba de esa manera lo único que se le ocurría es que al parecer la vida quería llevarla hacia Yamato…

 **̶ No, no yo… tengo que ir a recoger algo así que.**

 **̶ Bien, entonces supongo que te veré luego**. ̶ Hikari asintió y Daisuke sonrió ̶ **si cambias de opinión estaremos ahí un rato y seguro que Tai también viene en camino.**

 **̶ Claro…**

 **̶ Me dio mucho gusto verte** ̶ y nuevamente la envolvió en sus brazos un momento.

 **̶ A mi también Dai, nos vemos pronto.**

 **̶ Claro que sí, ya me lo prometiste y juro que si no te veo ese día iré por ti y te llevare arrastrando si es necesario. ̶** Hikari rió.

̶ **Es un trato.**

 **̶ Bien ̶** Para sorpresa de la castaña el chico tomo su cara entre sus manos y deposito un tierno beso en su frente ̶ **te extrañe mucho ̶** susurro y tras una última mirada ambos separaron sus caminos, de momento.

Hikari camino unos segundos y después volteo para mirar como el chico entraba al edificio, se mordió el labio intentando no hacer la locura de ir tras él solo para ver al rubio. Al final no se alejo demasiado y tomo asiento en una banca del parque de enfrente. Se tapo la cara con sus manos mientras respiraba pausadamente.

"De sueños no se vive Hikari" "no te habría encontrado, tal vez es el destino" a pesar de que era Daisuke quien las había dicho recientemente, ella solo podía escuchar la voz de Takeru.

.

.

.

Tenía recargada su cara en una de sus manos mientras con la otra apretaba el botón de la computadora para ir pasando las fotografías, le dolía la cabeza, estaba estresada y el silencio de la biblioteca la hacía sentir el ambiente tedioso. No es que prefiriera el ruido por que igualmente no podría concentrarse pero el silencio tampoco era de su preferencia.

Así que se arto, cerro el portátil de golpe, guardo sus cosas y salió de ahí. El invierno en Francia era helado y por eso no podría trabajar al aire libre; se mordió el labio intentando que se le ocurriera un buen lugar para terminar su proyecto. Y de todas formas ¡Que profesor dejaba un proyecto de tal magnitud apenas iniciar las clases!

 **̶ Estas en la universidad Hikari ¿Qué esperabas? ̶** se dijo así misma.

Se dijo que quizás podría utilizar un aula, no eran tan silenciosas pues se escuchaba el ruido del exterior y tampoco era tan escandalosa como para que no pudiera concentrarse, el problema era que no creía que hubiera aulas vacías estaba a mitad de las clases. A pesar de que no se le ocurría nada más, ella siguió su camino, llegando a las escaleras que la llevarían hasta el techo de la universidad.

Cuando abrió la puerta y sintió el viento sonrió, dejo su mochila en el piso y salió al exterior. Bien ya no podría trabajar no había lugares y de todas formas estaba cansada. Tal vez el que no pudiera estar bien en la biblioteca era tan solo una excusa que ella se había puesto para salir y dejar de trabajar.

Llego hasta los barandales, los tomo sintiendo el frio del metal en sus manos.

 **̶ ¿Estas estresada? ̶** se sobresalto al mismo tiempo que miraba al rubio desde lo más alto de la estructura donde estaba la puerta, tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro como siempre.

 **̶ Takeru… ̶** dijo, recordando que el chico al que había conocido hace algunas semanas estudiaba en su misma universidad aunque en diferente facultad.

 **̶ Lo siento, ¿te asuste? ̶** pregunto relajadamente mientras saltaba al suelo como si los tres metros de distancia no fueran nada para él.

 **̶ Un poco ¿Por qué no estás en clases?**

 **̶ Tenia flojera, mi hermano regreso a Japón esta mañana y ayer estuvimos bebiendo un rato con mi abuelo y algunos tíos.**

 **̶ ¡Aja! Entonces tienes resaca. ̶** Le dijo ella divertida y el también rió.

 **̶ Hey… ¿acaso no te diste cuenta que quería evitar decirlo?**

 **̶ Es tu culpa ̶** dijo ella entre carcajadas ̶ ¿ **Qué universitario en su sajo juicio bebe tanto un lunes? ̶** El rubio se encogió de hombros restándole total importancia al asunto, Hikari también sonrió, el chico no podía ser más despreocupado y para ella… más interesante.

 **̶ No me arrepiento de nada, después de todo… si no lo hubiera hecho no te habría encontrado… Tal vez es el destino. ̶** Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente, pero el apenas lo noto y de hecho no le tomo importancia pues era normal por el frio que hacía. En cambio Hikari sintió que su corazón había palpitado tan fuerte que temió que Takeru lo escuchara ̶ **¿Qué hay de ti?**

 **̶ Tengo un proyecto para entregar mañana, pero no puedo concentrarme en ningún lugar.**

 **̶ ¿Quién deja hasta el ultimo un proyecto?**

 **̶ No quiero escuchar eso de ti**. ̶ El se carcajeo, Hikari lo contemplo. La forma en la que reía, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, mostrando todos sus blancos dientes y su nariz se arrugaba; todo eso mientras la luz del sol le pegaba de costado en la cara… era algo muy hermoso de ver y si tuviera su cámara no podría resistirse a fotografiarlo así.

No era extraño, desde que había conocido al rubio y las veces que lo había visto en ese poco tiempo de conocerlo se había encontrado así misma queriéndolo fotografiar a cada rato. No sabía con certeza a que se debía, quizás era su carisma, que siempre estaba sonriendo, que la vida le pasaba sin preocupaciones, que sus ojos brillaban de diferente manera cada día, que su cabello resplandeciera y se moviera con el viento, tal vez era todo eso, tal vez era algo más.

 **̶ Pero al menos… ¿te gusta?** ̶ La castaña lo miro sin comprender ̶ **estudiar fotografía ̶** explico el y ella asintió.

̶ **Claro que sí, yo amo la fotografía y quiero ser la mejor en ello. ̶** Takeru sonrió y después miro hacia la ciudad.

̶ **No se deberían vivir de sueños**. ̶ Hikari ladeo la cabeza, intentando entender aquellas palabras.

 **̶ ¿Por qué no?**

 **̶ Si tanto amas la fotografía… ¿no sería mejor hacerlo por eso? ¿Por qué la amas y no por profesión?**

 **̶ ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No amas escribir?**

 **̶ Es diferente…**

 **̶ ¿Por qué?**

̶ **Bueno, quisiera escribir por gusto y no por profesión pero… a decir verdad no soy bueno en nada mas jajajajajajajajaja** ̶ Hikari se contagio de su risa.

̶ **¿No te contradices un poco? ̶** él apoyo su codo en la barda, recargando su mejilla en la mano y la observo detenidamente.

 **̶ Si… probablemente ̶** contesto el de manera seria sin embargo a los dos segundos se encontraba sonriendo nuevamente de oreja a oreja ̶ **no deberías hacerme caso, a veces solo digo tonterías.**

Pero realmente a Hikari no se le hacían tonterías, más bien creía que Takeru decía lo que sentía realmente, que sacaba sus sentimientos al aire sin miedo… y cuando se daba cuenta o pensaba que nadie lo comprendía se arrepentía. Y así era, ella no estaba segura de entender a alguien con esa manera tan increíble de ver la vida, tal vez nadie podría comprender a ese chico.

 **̶ Yo tampoco soy buena en muchas cosas ̶** dijo ella retomando el tema anterior.

 **̶ No mientas.**

 **̶ No lo hago ̶** respondió entre risas ̶ **a decir verdad soy bastante torpe, aunque si hay muchas cosas que me gusta hacer.**

 **̶ ¿Cómo qué?**

 **̶ Bueno… me gustan los niños y cuando vivía en Japón, estaba en un pueblo cercano a Tokio con mis abuelos, y había un lugar donde había niños abandonados y huérfanos… no había muchas personas en el pueblo así que me ofrecí como voluntaria para jugar, ayudarles y enseñarles. Me costó elegir entre ser profesora y fotógrafa, al final me decidí por lo que ame desde pequeña, aunque no descarto la idea de estudiar para eso mas tarde**. ̶ Término de decir y un silencio la hizo voltear a ver al rubio; lo encontró en la misma posición mirándola más fijamente que antes, esta vez tenía una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios. ̶ **¿Qué? ̶** pregunto ella.

̶ **Es que cada vez estoy más seguro de que debes ser un ángel o algo así**. ̶ Esta vez su sonrojo fue más notable, tanto que no pudo resistir seguir mirándolo, bajó sus ojos al suelo totalmente avergonzada. Takeru sonrió satisfecho. ̶ **Si, un ángel.**

 **̶ Y… ya debo irme, tengo que seguir trabajando** ̶ dijo ella tartamudeando, si seguía escuchándolo hablar así no sabía que podría pasar. Regreso por donde había entrado, tomo el picaporte de la puerta y lo movió con fuerza para abrirla, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que no lo hacía.

 **̶ Solo se puede abrir por dentro, a menos de que tengas la llave ̶** dijo el rubio a su espalda, ella lo miro asustada ̶ **debiste dejar algo que la detuviera para que no se cerrara.**

 **̶ ¿Por qué no lo dijiste cuando entre?** ̶ Pero lo que recibió fue solo una sonrisa conformista. Hikari apretó sus puños, antes había pensado que era increíble la manera tan despreocupada en que el chico veía las cosas… ahora mismo solo quería golpearlo por la misma razón. ̶ **nos congelaremos.**

 **̶ Alguien deberá venir tarde o temprano.**

 **̶ ¿Enserio? ¿Eso es lo único que nos queda?** ̶ pregunto al mismo tiempo que buscaba su celular entre las bolsas de su abrigo, al no encontrarlo recordó que estaba dentro de su bolso al otro lado de la puerta y bufo molesta ̶ **¿No tienes celular? ̶** El sonrió otra vez mientras negaba con la cabeza.

 **̶ Alguien vendrá, tranquila.**

 **̶ ¿Cuándo?**

 **̶ Tu llegaste dos horas después que yo, es cuestión de esperar.**

 **̶ ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? Estamos dependiendo de que a alguien le den ganas de salir a este lugar y notando el clima dudo que eso pase.**

 **̶ Tu viniste… ̶** Hikari se quedo callada y luego suspiro, su aliento visible le preocupo, quizás fuera el miedo de estar ahí encerrada a solas con un chico que la ponía realmente nerviosa, pero podía jurar que la temperatura bajaba cada vez mas. ̶ **escucha, si nadie viene realmente, cuando de las seis tiene que venir el velador a asegurar la puerta.**

 **̶ Faltan cuatro horas para eso. Moriremos congelados antes de que llegue. ̶** Takeru rió, la castaña abrió los ojos.

 **̶ No seas exagerada.**

 **̶ ¿Soy la única que tiene tanto frio?**

 **̶ Eh estado dos horas ahí arriba, créeme, tengo frio.**

 **̶ ¿Entonces por qué estas tan tranquilo?**

 **̶ Por que ahora estas aquí y eso hace que todo sea mejor ̶** y nuevamente Hikari sintió la cara caliente y desvió la mirada. Se sobre salto cuando sintió que Takeru tomaba su mano y aun con sus mejillas sonrojadas lo miro ̶ **sentémonos aquí donde pega menos el aire ̶** dijo sentándose con la espalda recargada en la puerta y jalando con suavidad a la castaña.

Ella se sentó intentando no estar demasiado cerca, el soltó una leve risita por las acciones que ella hacia al estar avergonzada.

̶ **Puedo abrazarte si tienes frio.**

 **̶ Estoy bien ̶** dijo mientras el aire la golpeaba y le ocasionaba escalofríos. Entonces vio al rubio extendiéndole el brazo.

Hikari inflo los cachetes, aun sonrojada, a pesar de la vergüenza se dejo acurrucar por él, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de él. Y ciertamente el calor de su cuerpo la acogió y ahí se quedo, con el aroma a canela y el sonido de su respiración sirviéndole como canción de cuna… se durmió.

Durante bastante tiempo el rubio la contemplo, puso atención en sus ojos cerrados y las pestañas tan largas que los adornaban, sonrió al notar su nariz pequeña y respingada estando tan roja por el frio, las pecas de sus mejillas eran casi imperceptibles pero ahí estaban y sus labios, eran pequeños y le parecieron de terciopelo. El aroma de su cabello era floral, y se inundo de el sintiendo por momentos que estaba en primavera y no en invierno. Y mucho tiempo después el también cerró sus ojos, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

Hikari abrió los ojos de golpe cuando escucho ruido del otro lado de la puerta, pero no se movió, estaba cómoda y cálida entre los brazos del rubio. Aun así se dijo que tenía que hacerlo para decirle al velador que abriera la puerta. Tardo más de lo que quería y a consecuencia la puerta se abrió sola, haciendo que Takeru cayera de espaldas y ella con él.

Takeru sintió el golpe, Hikari no tanto pues él lo había amortiguado bien, entonces ambos se encontraron con la mirada curiosa de un hombre de edad avanzada, de cabello y bigote ya canosos.

̶ **Pero que tenemos aquí…** ̶ Entonces por fin la castaña se levanto de golpe. Takeru solo se sentó mientras se sobaba la cabeza con un gesto de dolor.

 **̶ M… me alegra verlo ̶** dijo ella con una sonrisa amable ̶ **nos quedamos afuera por mucho tiempo.**

El viejo la miro y después miro al rubio quien le dio una sonrisa divertida.

 **̶ Hola, Don Quique ¿Qué tal su día? ̶** Lo saludo el muchacho con la mano, el viejo correspondió la sonrisa mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

̶ **¿Otra vez aquí Takeru? No me digas que has perdido la llave que te di ̶** y mientras Takeru sonreía esta vez nervioso, Hikari abría la boca sorprendida mientras lo iba mirando con el ceño fruncido cada vez mas.

 **̶ No, aquí la tengo… ̶** respondió el rubio con una sonrisa mientras sacaba unas llaves de su bolsillo.

Hikari se sobo el puente de la nariz y tras una mirada afilada, paso de él, tomo sus cosas y bajo con paso rápido las escaleras.

 **̶ ¿Una amiga? ̶** le pregunto el viejo. Takeru sonrió.

 **̶ Esa chica es el amor de mi vida y mi futura esposa… aunque aun no lo sabe.**

 **̶ No deberías dejar a las chicas afuera contigo a la fuerza muchacho. ̶** el rubio rió.

 **̶ En mi defensa, no fue planeado ̶** le dio una palmadita al señor mayor ̶ **nos vemos después** ̶ dijo mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras detrás de la furiosa castaña. El viejo sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, la situación era en realidad divertida, siempre lo era con ese muchacho.

 **̶ ¡Hikari! ̶** le grito el saliendo del edificio, a lo lejos ella caminaba con paso firme y acelerado, aun con el ceño fruncido y murmurando por lo bajo ̶ **¡Hikari!** ̶ Pero al ver que la chica lo ignoraba decidió correr a su encuentro.

La castaña balbuceaba ciertas groserías contra el rubio, ¡Un oportunista! ¡Eso era ese maldito rubio oxigenado!

 **̶ Hey Hikari ̶** le escucho decir por decima vez, esta vez más cerca y cuando volteo muy enojada se encontró con su rostro a centímetros del suyo. Sus narices se rozaron y a consecuencia, ella remplazo el enojo por vergüenza, y el… él seguía sonriendo. Hikari se alejo de inmediato. ̶ **¿Estas enojada?**

Ella se mordió el labio, segundos antes estaba preparada para gritarle un par de cosas a ese tipo y ahora mismo, estaba tan sonrojada y avergonzada que sentía que si hablaba solo podría tartamudear. Además el tenia el cabello despeinado lo que lo hacía ver más guapo de lo usual, y sus ojos azules como el cielo sobre ellos la miraban con un brillo especial.

 **̶ ¿Tu qué crees?** ̶ dijo, no sorprendiéndole que su voz sonara normal y no enojada como hubiera querido.

 **̶ Creo… que deberíamos ir por café o algo así ¿Qué te parece? ̶** agradeció que dijera eso, porque le dio la fuerza para enojarse nuevamente, así que esta vez más segura apretó el puño y frunció el ceño.

 **̶ ¿Qué me parece? Me parece que sería muy tonta si aceptara, déjame en paz. ̶** se dio vuelta queriendo salir de ahí pero él se lo impidió tomando su mano ̶ **suéltame** ̶ le ordeno.

 **̶ ¿Entonces si estas enojada?**

 **̶ ¡Claro que estoy enojada! ̶** ella alzo la voz, y enseño los dientes con frustración, ella no era de las que se enojaban. Quizás solo con su hermano, y ahí estaba… furiosa con un chico que era tan capaz de hacerla salirse de sus casillas como de ocasionarle vergüenza siempre que quisiera.

 **̶ ¿Por qué?**

 **̶ No solo me dejaste encerrada por tres horas allá arriba, te aprovechaste de que tenia frio ̶** \- dijo intentando no sonrojarse por el recuerdo de ellos abrazados ̶ **perdí dos clases y te importo poco que tuviera que terminar mi proyecto ¡Eres el peor!**

 **̶ Wow espera, el primer lugar yo no nos encerré, fuiste tú.**

 **̶ Bueno tu no hiciste nada por sacarnos, ¡Tenias la maldita llave!**

 **̶ ¡Tu no preguntaste!** ̶ ella boqueo totalmente sorprendida por el rubio, no solo había hecho todo eso, además no aceptaba sus errores.

̶ **Solo… déjame en paz. ̶** dijo comenzando a caminar dándole la espalda.

 **̶ No me disculpare ̶** le dijo él alto para que la castaña escuchara.

̶ **Si ya lo note. ̶** respondió ella deteniéndose.

 **̶ No me disculpare porque en realidad lo disfrute; me gusta estar contigo y aunque no fue planeado… es la mejor tarde que eh tenido en meses**. ̶ Hikari se quedo callada, una sonrisa peleaba por formarse en sus labios y ella se odio por ser tan fácil de contentar ̶ **No dije que tenía las llaves porque si lo hacía te irías, te abrace porque quise pero también porque no quería que tuvieras frio, lamento lo de tus clases pero de todas formas estabas cansada y de malas para tomarlas, y si quieres… puedo invitarte un chocolate caliente y ayudarte con tu proyecto hasta la noche si es necesario.**

Hikari cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

 **̶ ¿Eso es todo? ̶** pregunto aun dándole la espalda ̶ **me haces todo eso, no te disculpas… ¿Y es lo único que puedes decirme?** ̶ El rubio se quedo callado, mordiéndose el labio preocupado por haber hecho que ella realmente se enojara; Hikari sonrió, en verdad odiaba a ese chico y la manera tan extraña… de hacerla cambiar de humor ̶ **tendrás que comprarme un pastelillo también.**

Ella lo miro, Takeru sonrió y camino hacia ella, pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros, dándole un dulce beso en la coronilla de su cabeza que la hizo sonrojarse bastante.

 **̶ Te comprare lo que tú quieras cada que quieras… a cambio debes dejar que te abrace siempre que quiera.**

 **̶ Que conveniente acuerdo ̶** respondió avergonzada pero dejándose inundar por su fragancia a canela, que había extrañado en el mismo instante en que se había separado de él. El rubio se acerco a su oído.

 **̶ Es lo que te ganas por gustarme tanto ̶** le susurro haciéndola estremecer.

 **̶ A…. ya vámonos ̶** dijo soltándose de su abrazo y caminando rápido alejándose de él, llevo las manos a sus mejillas totalmente calientes y rojas. Escucho a sus espaldas la risa cantarina y divertida de él.

 **̶ Que te sonrojes y huyas solo hace que te veas más adorable.** ̶ le dio el alcanzándola, tomando su mano sin pedir su permiso.

Hikari aun sonrojada, miro al suelo y entonces… fue ella quien entrelazo sus dedos con los de él. Sonrió cuando noto que aquella acción había provocado en el rubio un sonrojo del mismo color intenso que el de ella.

.

.

.


End file.
